goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan the Coyote
Name: Duncan the Coyote Age: 15 -16 Nickname: Princess... Real(Full) Name: Duncan Arthur Greenbrier Birthday: March 17 1999... Favorite Color: Army Green, Military Green,Mint green,Shamrock Green,Chartreuse Green,Chartreuse Yellow,Harlequin,Hunter Green,Kelly Green,Midnight Green,Neon Green,Rifle Green,Electric Lime,Lavender,Mulberry,Lavender mist,Lavender blush,Lavender gray,Soap,Periwinkle,Midnight Blue,Fuchsia,Fashion fuchsia,Mexican pink,Hot Pink,Pink Lace,Piggy Pink,Baby Pink,Cherry Blossom Pink,Cotton Candy,Barbie Pink,Deep Pink and Pale Pink.... Favorite Sites: Tumblr,YouTube,DeviantArt,Gaiaonline,Twitter and Google.... Favorite Movies: Lego Movie,My Little Pony Equestria Girls,Barbie Movies,Cloudy with a Chance Of Meatballs 1&2,Batman Movies,Spiderman Movies,Frozen,Up,Toy Story 1,2&3,Cars 1&2,Who Framed Roger Rabbit,Space Jam,The Little Mermaid,Monsters, Inc,Monsters University,Finding Nemo,Brave,And The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Favorite Shows: Adventure Time,The Amazing World of Gumball,Steven Universe,Regular Show,Uncle Grandpa,Clarence,Sanjay and Craig,Breadwinners,SpongeBob SquarePants,Rabbids Invasion,The Fairly OddParents,Phineas and Ferb,Gravity Falls,Wander Over Yonder,Avengers Assemble,Ultimate Spider-Man,My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Doctor Who, And Many More Favorite Books: Bleed,Princess For Hire,Dr Seuss Books,The Very Hungry Caterpillar,Goodnight Moon,Corduroy,Harold and the Purple Crayon,The Runaway Bunny,The Giving Tree,I Love You Forever,No, David and Many Other Kid or Teen Related Books... Favorite Fast-Food Places: Taco Bell,KFC,Pizza Hut,Dunkin' Donuts,Culver's,Baskin-Robbins,Sonic Drive-In,Hardee's,Krispy Kreme,Dairy Queen,Mrs. Fields,Five Guys,McDonald's,White Castle,A&W,Big Boy,Burger King,Fuddruckers,Wendy's,Popeyes,Buffalo Wild Wings,Papa John's Pizza,Ben & Jerry's,Chuck E. Cheese's,Jet's Pizza,Hungry Howie's Pizza,Domino's Pizza,Little Caesars,Happy's Pizza,Some Coney Island restaurant,Wingstop,Buffalo Wings & Rings,Red Robin,CiCi's Pizza,T.G.I. Friday's,Denny's,Church's Chicken,Cottage Inn Pizza,Clyde's Drive-In,The Cheesecake Factory,Outback Steakhouse,Applebee's, and Famous Dave's Favorite Foods: Chicken (Fried or Bake), Meatloaf, Apples,Chicken Nuggets, Candies,Ice cream,Chocolate,French Fries,Cotton Candy,Pie (Cherry, Key Lime and Mulberry),Bacon,Ribs, Mashed Potatoes,Cake(Ice Cream,Chocolate,Vanilla,Lime,Oreo and Cherry),Cupcakes,Steak,Hamburger,Tacos,Vanilla,Oreos,Cookies(Chocolate chips,Chocolate,M&M and Other Frosted cookies) Meatsticks,Pizza(Pepperoni),Strawberry,Cherry,Pineapples,Cheesecake,Doughnut And PB and Jelly Sandwich Favorite Seasons: All 4 of them.... Favorite Holidays: Christmas,Easter,Halloween,Valentine's Day,April Fools,Cinco De Mayo,New Year Eve and Day,Pi Day And Saint Patrick's Day(AKA Her Birthday) Favorite Creepypasta: Laughing Jack and Jill, Jeff The Killer,Ben Drowned,Sonic EXE,Tails Doll,Smile .JPEG,Eyeless Jack And Many More Creepypasta. Favorite Animals: Rabbits,Foxes,Wolves,Dingos,Cats,Dogs,Bears,Mini Ponies,and Birds... Favorite Artist: Cascade,ClariS,Nana Mizuki,DJ Satomi,Toybox,Avril Lavigne,SMiLE.dk,Aqua,Ylvis,Daphne and Celeste,Insane Clown Posse,and Skrillex... Bio: She Was Born On March 17 1999... Her Father Named Her Duncan.... Her Mother Wanted to Name Her Princess But Her Father Said No Cause That a Royal Name And Cause he Wanted a Boy When Duncan When to Preschool... Some Of the Kids Made Fun of her Name Cause It A Boy Name..... So When That Happen She When Home After School Told Her Mother Why Her Name can Be a Girl Name.... Mother Told her why.... When That She say These Last Words... ''You'll Always Be My Little Princess Duncan....''With That Happening Duncan When Too Her Room She Grabs her Crown From Her Night Stand and Wore It On, Look At Herself in the Mirror and Said: ''I'll Be a Little Cute Princess... A Princess...''So when Became 14 She Wanted too Get for Her Birthday :100 Dresses and 80 Shoes But Only Got a Some Dresses and Shoes... She Was Kinda Upset....But Ok with it... So She Now Living With Her Rich Grandmother Cause Her Mother Died and Her Father is In Jail For Trying to Kill His Daughter... And Killing His Wife...... She Has Sadistic Personality Disorder And(MPD)Multiple Personality Disorder.... Likes: Fast-foods,Horror and Scary Movies,Dresses,Skirts,Shoes Dresses,Crocs,Hats,1800-2000 Fashion...,Cute Animals,CreepyPastas,Getting What She Wants and Her Pet Baby The Pink Bunny... Dislikes: People Who Makes Fun Of Her Name,People Makes Fun Of Her,Stupid People,Twilight,The Color Of Grey and People Who call her a Brat... Friends: Sade, Sadie, Laughing Jack,Laughing Jill,Cherrrica Cheesecake,Charlotte Cheesecake,Hatsune Miku,Jeff The Killer,Jeff The Killer,Ben Drowned,Sonic EXE,Tails Doll,Smile .JPEG,Eyeless Jack, Masky and Hoodie, Gamzee, Derpy Bunny,Dinky Rabbit,Nurse Sade, Snow Sadie, Ninja Purpley, Derpy Zombie, Dinky Demon, Hipster Charlotte Cheesecake, Emo Cherrica, Purpley, Heather,Sieg,Sarevol,4th doctor jubileena and Other Enemies: Sticca(Who Is SticcatheStickGod 's OC) Anti Jeff(Who is Another Oc Of SticcatheStickGod), Lord Zalgo,SterTube,Trolls.Hackers,People Who Talk Shit About Her,Westboro Baptist Church,People Who are Homophobia,Lesbophobia,Transphobia,Biphobia and Other Hate Other People...,Johnny Test,CreepyPasta Haters, Homestucks Haters and Justin Bieber......... Sexual orientation: Pansexual..... Facts: She Has Many 1800s, 1900s, 1910s,1920s,1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s,1980s,1990s and 2000s fashions Dresses,Shoes and Hats..... She Cries Easily When Someone Makes Fun Of Her..... She Has Sadistic Personality Disorder And(MPD)Multiple Personality Disorder.... She Sometimes Wears Sneakers But Never Wears Them..... She Wears Different Glasses For her Clothes.... She Loves to Make Fun of Sticca.... She Hates When She Wears Pants... She Wears Bloomers When Wearing Her Outfits..... She Has Different Color Of Colored Gems On Her Crown When Wearing Her Outfits... She Wears Her Crown all the Time She Only Takes It Off When Taking A Showers and going to Bed...... She Love to Wears Crocs On.... Category:Female Category:Furries Category:Evil Character